


Times for Valiant Deeds

by Izvin



Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Kapitán Stein a notár Barbarič - Juraj Červenák
Genre: 16th Century, Banská Štiavnica, Buda, Courage, Danger, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Famous ancestors, Fear, Grand Vizier - Freeform, Habsburg-Hungarian empire, Historical References, Marriage of Convenience, Military, Ottoman Empire, Ransom, Ruins, Travel, Wealth, hungary - Freeform, hussars, negotiation, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izvin/pseuds/Izvin
Summary: Matej Barbarič mentions in the first book of the series, Mŕtvy na Pekelnom vrchu, that he was on a mission to Ottoman held Buda once. I present my speculation about how that went.





	1. Arrival

There were times when Matej was bothered by the fact, he did not take after his father in this way. Not that the older man ever berated him for it. After all, they had other things in common and that was enough. The shared interest in writing and education was really pleasant.

But it seemed, the rest of the world cared only about battle proves. In this wartorn age people looked for great warriors, stonehard devout heroes, who defend christianity and safety of their land. His father sounded like one. Captain Juraj Barbarič and his cart filled with Ottoman heads. One of Nicholas of Salm’s men, who took Sitno from robber knights. Guardian of Pukanec and Zvolen. That’s legend difficult to live up to even for a military man.

Matej didn’t fit the image at all. Epicurean, some would say even libertine, beaurocrat with not enough interest in faith and thoroughly a creature of the city. What a lackluster descendant of such marvelous man. He read disapointment in the faces of many. It was at most mildly annoying, tempting him to roll his eyes. Their uninformed and too hasty judgment was rather irrelevant. He even won most of them over with his other charms and abilities. He was a competent notary and an entertaining companion.

But there were times... If nothing else, it would be useful. He preffered to avoid danger altogether and solve problems diplomatically, with the least amount of damage. But sometimes danger found him in spite of his efforts and words were not enough. Since he already had enemies behind the border because of his father’s acomplishments, it would be somewhat calming, if Matej had also the same skill and attitude to deal with them.

Such as now. Trudging on a horse through pervasive rain, scorching noons and pillaged countryside straight into enemy territory with ten thousand ducats and pitifully small company of hussars. All that, because young wife of wealthy burgess Hagen was kidnapped. Akinji company attacked carriage, in which she travelled to Pressburg and whisked her off into Buda. Negotiate her return, they said. It will be easy, they said.

Matej argued with Hagen, with reeve Bohn and other officials too for a long while. He suggested other solution, came up with real and made up excuses, promised them misfortune and guilt, if they would lose him to unwise deployment. That poor lady surely needed different champion. Polite request then turned into city sanctioned order under threat of dismisal from function and much more.

At the end of day he had to admit, they were short of good candidates and had little other means. Reward, he was promised, was quite nice too. His thoughts also strayed to the woman in need, Ulrika was her name. Matej knew her, he knew everyone in Banská Štiavnica. She wasn’t local, her family lived in Morava. She moved into this mining town together with her husband, when he bought majority of Rubigall’s estate.

And the few times they spoke, he remembered fondly. Beside smooth cooperation during one or two lawsuits she had intriguing observations about city’s politics and Petrarca’s poetry and adorable disposition prone to anxiety, but also darinng challenge. And those lush hair like polished walnut wood and beautifully cut figure in shimmering velvet or dense embroidered wool... Alright, alright, should he leave her at mercy of Turks, it would be him, who would be pleagued by guilt. But it didn’t make this mess any easier.

At last their group arrived to Buda. It sprawled on the bank of wide and lazy Danube connected by single bridge to its sister town Pest on the eastern side of the river. Despite warm summer sun he shuddered as they approached its gates.

„Why so nervous? This is safe part of our quest.“

Inquired Laios Szilárd, six and half feet tall lad of unsettlingly pale keen eyes and a one of younger members of hussar party.

„Safe? Sure, this is orderly civilization with unpoisoned water sources, undamaged property and lack of mutilated bodies. We will also stop tempting brigandiers with that chest full of coins. But just because Hagen and Buda commander agreed on the terms of exchange, we cannot rest assured, that everything will go according to plan. No trickery, no greedy cruel fancy, no unforseen complication or mistake... We might not walk out again.“

Laios frowned and examined, what was visible of their destination.

„So it is a bit like on battlefield... We have our duty, we will sneak or fight our way out, if it comes to that.“

_What an optimist... _

„No offense, but that sounds suicidal. Or do you happen to have city plans and information about organization of their forces? Or perhaps some ally within the walls running underground resistance network?“

„Hmm... This was surpringly calm ride, even weather was rather pleasant and...“

_Rather pleasant? What on earth was unpleasant then? _

„...I consider that a good sign. God’s on our side.“

„And I find it suspicious and cannot help, but think, that Lady Fortune has been saving all the bad luck for what’s about to come.“

Matej finished grimly while looking up at jannisary guards stationed on the ramparts. All pointy hats with spoons, vivid dolama coats in red, green and blue and stern expressions as their hands moved to their weapons at the sight of armed christian travelers below. Elite archers, that’s how they started and they’ve evolved into fine handlers of guns too. There were so many of them. Former capital of Hungarian kingdom has turned into military centre of Budin eyalet. Lion‘s den. To distract himself from his unease, he averted his gaze and started searching his baggage for papers, that mandated his mission. Signed by whole city council and some officer of „supremus capitaneatus“ too.

He and his protectors crossed the bridge above moat and Matej stepped to the front to introduce himself in greek, language known by most of Ottomans. Then he handed his warrant to the soldier serving at the entrance. He wasn’t Turk, snuby nose, ginger hair and pale freckled skin made that clear, but Matej knew better than to hope, it would make him more amicable. Those nonnative were often the most eager to earn their place in the empire. This one was also meticulous. He had Matej and hussars chcecked thoroughly as he read papers over, then discussed something with his supervisor and all the while eyed Matej like a prey. Finally the guard returned to him with few more men.

„Your papers are fine. You will be escorted into palace and given chambers, in which you shall wait until beglerbeg Sinan Pasha finds time for your case.“

Matej’s eyes widened.

„Koca Sinan Pasha? He’s in here?“

Grand vizier himself, Victor of Yemen, arbiter of contest for Wallachian crown, burner of Saint Sava’s relics and absolute nightmare of the most recent war against Habsburgs, in which he captured Gyor a year ago. Recently summonned by young sultan Mehmed III into Turkey, but suddenly back again? And Matej was meant to negotiate with him?

„Yes.“

Guardsman had no more to say about the matter, instead waved them off. And quite deliberately probably, knowing, that every information can be of use to the opponent and uncertainity is excellent intimidation technique.

„Do not try anything or even these documents will not protect you from capital punishment.“

He said as farewell. Matej had no such thing on mind, but felt that trying to assure them of that wouldn’t be taken well. So he silently nodded instead and with head slightly bowed passed inside. Voiceless prayer spilled from his lips.


	2. Negotiations

Sinan Pasha was an old man. Creases in his skin reminded onlooker of dryed canyons and his snowy beard had appearance of cobwebs. But this Albanian was far from frail. He looked like he weathered much and could some more and stay just as unimpressed and solid as walls and bastions, he had built in Balkan, splendour undiminshed. And what a splendour... Bright silken turban like large dome of temple, furlined robe with deftly vowen golden arabesques, that seemed inpenetrable except for gleam of blade attached to his waist (Matej had to come without his rapier). And thus he dominated richly furnished room closer to adriatic rather than ottoman decor and smelling of coffe, sandalwood and ambition. Matej took tentative sip of dark steaming liquid in blue-red glazed cup, he was served. It was shockingly bitter, but not without its charm. He made an appreciative sound and returned his attention to Sinan. One heavy eyebrow rose above Pasha’s avid eyes.

„Matej Barbarič.“

He croaked. And then continued.

„Son of Juraj Barbarič.“

_And here we go. _

„I remember the calamity, he caused us. He showed cunning of fox and bravery of lion. But I have not heard much about him for quite a time. What is he doing these days?“

„Nothing. He died during plague outbreak in 1580s.“

Matej said hoping to avoid further probing. In vain.

„To hear that so remarkable man for a „ďaur“ met such a fate, puts me in solemn mood. Falling under our cannons and yatagans would be much better.“

What was he suppossed to make out of that? Man’s tone, wording and face were ambiguous and stare relentless.

„He would probably agree.“

„I even met him once, you know? During small skirmish near some river. We talked for a while, before it broke out, too.“

Looking him up and down, pasha added.

„He was also of stronger bearing.“

_You don’t say. _

„I am an advocate, not a soldier. But I am just as dedicated to my task and that is to administrate ransom of lady Hagen de Wolfstein to satisfaction of all involved. Shall we proceed?“

Maybe he should have considered, whether he would gain more favour by playing up his affiliation to impressive figure with similar background as pasha, or by distancing himself from pasha’s military opponent, or by quizical mix of both. Indulge the man in front of him in nostalgic pleasantries and all that, but he really didn’t want to play games in this area. Cut the chase at once. Pasha nodded in agreement.

„Before I get into particulars, I have to ask for abductee to be present as well.“

„To check if we made no damage, I believe.“

„It’s formality.“

And she shouldn’t be left in the dark about what’s going on.

„I know, I know, I’ve already had her brought in.“

He waved at servant to open one of the doors. Matej’s breath caught in his throat, when she appeared with two soldiers leading her to the chair behind Sinan Pasha’s right shoulder. Pale and with circles under her eyes, but otherwise fine. She looked perfectly composed, only her eyes hungrily scanning the room showed some agitation. He tried to smile at her encouragingly, when she spotted him and she returned the gesture, but he glimpsed some sort of light going out. She hoped to see someone else.

„Your husband couldn’t come, but he wrote you this letter.“

„Thank you.“

Whatever should happen later, she shall receive news from home, someting to sooth her mind. This was the best way to make sure, she got to read it and thankfully no one stopped her from taking the paper, he was handing her, as she walked by. Her skin was cold, but disapointment in her gaze diminished. She seated herself, head already bent over familair handwriting. Guards didn’t leave her sides.

„As you can see, she didn’t suffer in our care. What about your part of bargain?“

Matej nodded and asked two hussars, Laios among them, to bring the chest. They returned promptly.

„Ten thousand ducats, as was decided in correspondence, of which copies I brought with me.“

Amount was right, documentation ready, ink at hand and Matej was begining to think, he might allow himself to relax.

„Very well. How easily that went. Surprisingly so.“

Matej felt shivers run down his spine. He didn’t like the inflection at all.

„In fact, I think that suspiciously even. I cannot accept this.“

_I knew it! I knew something would go wrong, knew, knew, knew..._ His eyes darted towards Ulrika, whose expression mirrored his own dismay.

„You see, I have come here only recently, most of these dealings were carried out by previous comannder stationed in Buda. Decent servant of the empire, but he leaves something to be desired. For example in diplomatic matters. I have to make some corrections.“

„I can assure you, everything about these dealings was proper...“

Matej’s thoughts rushed, while he scrambled for word filler. What could he want? Not known for cruelty on christians, he upkeeps contact with his catholic relatives.

“...In accordence with laws of Habsburg empire and Budin eyalet both...“

Greed was more likely. Or debts. Sudden return, succesful campaigns against them until he left, all the vaguesness... Mission of sort? Mission takes resources, he might have been after them. But also time and attention...

„... and I took care to make this exchange and all, it pertained, the most efficient too. Anything else would only muddle up the process and be a detriment for both sides. Surely we all have better things to do.“

Pasha’s eyes lit up in amusement.

„And I am glad to hear that. I have an issue with something else.“

Sinan leaned forward and steepled his fingers in front of his nose.

„David Hagen de Wolfstein. He is owner of mines, isn’t he?“

He asked over his shoulder, directing the question at Ulrika. Money then, for sure. She frowned a little, but answered.

„Yes, Brenner company.“

„The largest one in Banská Štiavnica.“

He continued.

„No, that would be Herrman’s.“

Matej rebuted quickly. Grand vizier looked back at him in catlike manner.

„But he has also vineyards, brewery, some farmland and impressive real estate.“

Rubigall’s holdings, estimated to be worth nearly eighty thousand ducats. Surely Pasha didn’t want to ask for share in alcohol production.

„Then he should be both willing and able to pay for his dear wife more. One half perhaps? Fifteen thousand sounds fair. Allah knows I could demand more for so young and beautiful lady. I know about people, who would pay even more.“

_Was that a threat?_ He forbade himself to look at her again and narrowed his eyes at grand vizier, hands clenched in fists to prevent them from shaking.

„For married woman hardly. And definitely not in ducats of such high quality. It is known why you are trying so hard to capture mining towns of Upper Hungary. The best coinage in Europe and European money as whole exceed monetary value of your akchi. Burgess Hagen is your best and most reliable buyer and you know it.“

Matej couldn‘t believe he was bargaining like that for a person. For a person sitting right there, next to him. But here he was and he had to focus on the assault.

„True. Which makes me all the more certain, I should ask for more.“

Not a crack. New approach then. He put on friendlier advising face meant to undermine.

„And have you evaluated everything? Trust me, as a lawyer I know, what I am talking about. You might get five thousand more ducats, but there would be that whole business with prolonging negotiations and penalty for not upholding former agreement after you already signed up for certain conditions. That would diminish your gain considerably. And it is all written down, city council has the documentation, army is keeping eye on the whole thing too. And such mercuriality simply wouldn’t look good, it might damage all future bargains and diplomatic efforts of yours.“

Sinan snorted.

„Exaggeration. It will annoy some people, but that’s all.“

„It will annoy them greatly and all for nothing. Hagen will not give you more.“

„Why wouldn’t he?“

Matej took deep breath and carefully avoided sight of woman in question. He really didn’t like, what he was going to say.

„He didn’t even come personally. Busy with his business. And you expect him to part with more money? Should you not return his wife for this price, I will be obliged to return with the money instead of her. Of course, since you would be the one who terminated the exchange, that was agreed upon previously, costs for these dealings would be your responsibility.“

Old man waved his hand.

„You are just trying to avoid facing your employers with failed negotiation.“

Matej leaned forward, scared and angry excitement flooding him.

„And shouldn‘t you be doing the same?“

Surprise, even shard of concern in grand vizier’s face sparked something dark in him and he dived into rapidfire description.

„You were dismissed by new young sultan. Right after his ascension. That sounds like it mattered to him a lot. He doesn’t like you. And he is not alone. You are great friend to fellow Albanians, favouring them in your statecraft and simultaneously a thorn in the eyes of nearly everyone else. But you were lucky, you got this chance to achieve something on Hungarian border. And you were downgrading man, who served in this post before you and compared to whom you should be an improvement. But here he made one perfectly nice deal and if you should make that deal go to waste, instead of earning money, asking your higher ups to spend more by selling this woman to them... Well, I would gladly face my employers instead of yours.“

Matej leaned back looking the most leisurely, he could.

„You see, it is not me, who has problem. It is you, stuck with this beautiful young and costly lady.“

He waved one hand towards speechless Ulrika.

„And I hold a solution. I can relieve you from it and with a bonus of ten thousand ducats too. God knows, I could offer less. So...“

He pushed earlier prepared document waiting for signing towards Pasha.

„Do we have a deal?“

It took few painfully long and unbearably tense seconds, but resistance crumbled. Domelike head in turban bowed slightly in agreement and one wrinkled jewelled hand reached for inkpot and writing instrument.

„Yes, we do.“


	3. Return

They rode out in silence. It was raining again, clouds hanging low and mingling with fog. Matej was reminded of smoke from torched villages, even if that smell was entirelly different. Some of tension dissipated, but new replaced it. Though they were free now, there was dangerous land to cross still. And there were other reasons too...

He tried to look at Ulrika discreetly and found out, she was doing the same, her eyes deep dark pools drawing him in. Their gazes locked. A bit of worry and cautious but irresistible interest in both. Something hiddden, protected too. She was first to look away, deep in thought and he just didn’t dare to interrupt.

It wasn’t that they haven’t spoken since. He concerned himself with her wellbeing and she assured him, she was fine and ready to leave and he informed her about particulars of their way home and they smilingly shared in relief of speaking to somebody, who wasn‘t stranger, again. They exchanged words during the ride too. But clearly something remained unsaid. And it was getting heavier.

In the evening, when they stopped at ruins of some church and started a camp, she sought him out, some distance from soldiers. She must have been waiting for a moment of privacy.

„It is a sad sight.“

She said looking at derelict walls of chapel drowning in greenery. Its roof was torn down, at few places even to the level of windows, entrance completely broken, bits of masonry lying around and what should be warm and bright welcoming nave, was cold, black and terrifying. Like a decaying carcass.

„Yes. When you look at the second window to the left and into that corner,“

he said pointing his finger towards various parts of architecture:

„you can still see remains of decorations. More than two hundred years old style. It must have been beautiful and well cared for place. All the craft that went into its creation, all the people whose lives pivoted around it... Destroyed and forgotten.“

„Maybe it is good that it‘s forgotten. That way it stops to hurt.“

His next breath was a bit sharper, because he recalled what he had left behind.

„You have got a point.“

He looked away from broken building back at her. Firelight and moonrays mingled on her skin and hair in rather breathtaking way and shadowed areas called for close inspection.

„But some things cannot be burried, am I right? They need to be resolved.“

She looked at him too and licked her lips nervously. He was quite surprised, how much he wished for her to not back out.

„Yes.“

She whispered at last.

„What do you want to talk about?“

„That moment in Pasha’s office...“

Matej expected something like that.

„It made me realize something. Please, understand, David isn’t bad man. And I wholly comprehend why so many envy me my marriage. I should count myself lucky. But I don’t feel that way. Even if I was somewhat content before, after those talks, I witnessed, I am not anymore.“

He thought, he could guess where was this going, but he leashed his excitement and answered in rather roundabout way.

„People often find themselves disturbed after such experiences, but the instant, they return to their safe havens, to their intimates, tends to bring great joy. Even unforseen new flame. Hardships and danger brought many people together.“

She shook her head.

„I know. And they also separated some of them. What I heard and saw in that chamber..“

„Do you mean my dissuasion of Pasha? How I said, David didn’t miss you enough to come personally or pay more? I made that up, Ulrika. He cares and it wasn’t his idea to stay behind.“

„I know, he explained it in the letter. The strategy was sound. But still...“

She wrought her hands in her lap and looked aside for a moment.

„I don’t want to lean on him, open up to him, think only of choking duty and hope that one day my gnawing need fades. I saw you there fighting for me cleverly and bravely and I see, how you look at me and how you speak with me, listen... And it makes me so... It is never like that with him.“

She stepped closer to him and the intensity in her eyes made his heartbeat speed up more, than argument with Pasha.

„God forgive me, but Matej, I want you.“

Her palms were on his chest, her lips slighty parted and he kissed her, how could he not, he never needed much persuasion, that’s true, but this... This made his blood sing and dance. He brought her closer to him, delighting in full softness of her breasts, in fingers that got tangled in his hair and pulled hard, in the touch of her keen tongue. A rough laughter erupted behind her. They both froze and looked that way. Laioss was standing surrounded by rest of hussars huddled around fire and with rather comical face wildly gesticulated. Probably sharing some highly entertaining story. No one was looking their way, but that could change any time. Only with great reluctance he let go of Ulrika.

„As much, as I... Appreciate all this, this is precarious matter. You mustn’t do something, that you might regret later. The risks...“

„I do want you.“

„As do I. But this is not a good place nor time. We will keep this discreet and return to Banská Štiavnica. Once you are back home and catch your breath, decide whether you really want also to continue in this.“

See if this was just a heat of moment brought by previous hardships and youthful rashness, or she is hellbent on having liaison. There were some creative punishments for adultery and this being wife of such influential powerful man... Her oval face crumpled a bit, then she nodded and took to smoothing out her appearance.

„I guess, I should return to the camp first.“

„Yes, good idea.“

The rest of their travel wasn’t interrupted by anything extraordinary. They arrived into general merriment. Rejoined couple seemed to glow, Matej got his generous payment and some praising glances and had quite a tale with which to entertain ensemble in pubs. He was also endlessly grateful for sweet warm comfort of his bed. It was so familiar and calming! It had soft matress!! And crisp sheets!!! Oh, the blessed normal civilized city life...


	4. Epilogue

He was bent over longwinded indictment by Konrád Velický on the matter of his precious territory, when Bernát, his servant, announced, someone had come to visit. Matej groaned. Not that he would grieve separation from the bedamned documentation, but he was short on time and had only half of his job done.

He walked down into reception room and promptly forgot all his annoyance.

„Good evening, Ulrika.“

„Good evening, Matej.“

She looked stunning in her dark green dress. He was especially drawn to her neckline higlighted by bodice. With some difficulty he returned to her smiling face.

„What did bring you here?“

„My husband had to depart for vineyards. He will be occupied there for at least a day. Since someone has to oversee also local dealings, I am bringing you something to look over.“

Only now did he notice sobering bunch of papers in her hands. He mustered up a professional tone.

„Oh... I see. Well, I am a bit busy now, but I will spare a while for this too.“

He reached for them.

„Wonderful.“

She didn’t let go of them. He raised his eyes to hers questioningly.

„By the way... You were right. I was happy to return.“

She was looking at him intently and what she found, made her eyes twinkle and lips quirk.

„But I am happier still to come here.“

Something bright sparked in him.

„And I am so glad to hear that.“

For the rest of night all papers were forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> You should check out also Stein&Barbarič stories written by gay_bird. Gotta thank her for advice and friendly talks.


End file.
